deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Sebastien Thaine
((There is a lot of information unknown to the players at general in this bio. Spoiler warning is given. I ask that you PLEASE do NOT meta-game this info.)) Common Statistics "I have a plan." -Seb's favorite saying. ' Name:' Sebastien Thaine Nicknames: Seb Race: Human Age: 26 Height: 6' 3" Weight: 190 lbs. Hair: Black w/ graying streaks throughout Skin Tone: Pale with a crimson tint Skin Texture: Eye Color: Light Brown Accent: He speaks with a very broken, sometimes random accent like one uneducated. Recognizable Features: The crimson tint of his skin. Also, at times, Seb's eyes glow bloody red. This happens whenever the demon bonded through him uses his eyes to see or when using a number of his demonic granted gifts. Place of Origin: Claims to be from Aglarond when asked but was born and raised in Priador, Thay. Spoken Languages: Common, Abyssal. He learned to read Abyssal from Hexien. He learned to speak it much later. Left or Right Handed: Right Handed. Deity: Claims to worship Sharess but truly worships Graz'zt. Class: Warlock (Demon Pact)/Acolyte of the Skin Occupation: Re-aquisitions Specialist. Alignment: Chaotic Evil. The form of chaotic evil that Seb is doesn't equate to chaotic stupid. He understands laws and will follow them to keep himself from being imprisoned or killed. He specializes in spreading chaos and being a catalyst of such by proxy more than directly. Relatives: Anna (mother), Jord (father, deceased). Ability Scores Strength (10): Seb has never been a physically strong man which caused him much trouble as a youth. It is a sore point with him. Dexterity (18): Seb is very flexible and good with his feet and hands. On top of this, the merge with the demon has added flexibility to him. Constitution (16): As a child Seb was very sickly and often on the brink of death. Mysteriously as he matured his body began to fight off these illnesses and his constitution rose to above normal. Recently, the merging of the demon to him has increased this. Intelligence (12): Seb has a sharp and quick mind which her rarely shows. He often covers his knowledge with a facade of a simpleton. Wisdom (10): If making pacts with demons isn't enough to show that he is not overly wise, little will prove the point. Charisma (16): Beneath the scruffy appearance and simpleton act, there is a genuine charisma to the man that comes out sometimes. Recently, he has taken to wearing more attractive clothing. Whether this is the influence of the demon or something else is unknown. Statistics Male Human Warlock/Acolyte of the Skin/ Chaotic Evil Medium Human AC: 30 HP: 114 unbuffed. Saving Throws:'''Fortitude 9, Reflex 8, Will 11 unbuffed. '''Speed: Normal Melee: +10 Base Atk: +6 Feats: Leadership, Weapon Focus: Ray, Toughness, Iron Will. Skills Bluff (11)- Seb's bark is definitely worse than his bite. Having grown up around bullies taught him a thing or two about using words to bluff his way out of situations. Concentration (18)- Unlike a lot of those considered chaotic, Seb finds it easy to keep his focus and rarely looses his temper. Lore (10)- Having a demoness bonded to one's skin gives extra insight in the nature of things that Seb would not normally have. Spellcraft (10)- Being raised by a father who was a Red Wizard, Seb was trained in recognizing the trappings of Arcane lore. Use Magic Device (11)- Inquisitive as he can be, Seb enjoys fiddling with things that he shouldn't. Equipment/Items Weapons: Seb carries an array of staves, wands, and weapons within his coat but only a few more often used are detailed below. Staff of Fright-'' A fitting staff for the scoundrel, this staff was found by Seb during one of his excursions. With the ability to cause fear upon a successful hit and the ability to cast the spells Fear and Scare upon command, the staff compliments the warlock's own Frightful Eldritch Blast. ''Staff of Valmaxian (x3)-'' A trio of Staves of Valmaxian, each enchanted a bit differently than the other. Seb is still inspecting the powerful staves for any harmful side effects before using them. (Required levels of 14 and 16 on the staves so he can't use them yet) '''Armor:' Tainted Robes-'' A gift granted to him by the Dwarven Clan Headache, these 'robes' are more a casual suit. The suit is similar in many was as vagabond rags, carrying similar enchantments but additional enchantments have been added to make the suit valuable to warlocks. '''Other Gear:' Seb's Coat of Extradimensional Space-'' Seb's favored item, this coat functions as a dimensional space. Inside the coat are various pockets, pouches and sheathes that access small dimensional spaces. Oddly enough, these spaces do nothing to lessen the weight of items carried so he is still limited by what he can carry. Seb has hinted that the coat can take on a number of appearances though the brown trench is his favored. Recently, it has taken the appearance as a blue suit jacket. (RP item to explain the five pages of space allowed to a pc)) ''Tome of the Ritual of Bonding, Incomplete-'' A treasure to Seb, this tome is his work at scribing a complete copy of the Ritual of Bonding/Rite of the Skin. He does not speak to anyone of it, ever and is fairly possessive of it and the crumbling original pages he's uncovered. ''A Winged Serpent Medallion-'' Found on the corpse of a child that died part way through a forced metamorphosis, Seb has held on to this amulet dispite Ssa's disdain. What he'll do with it remains to be seen. '''Warlock Pacts' Most warlocks form pacts with powerful creatures which is where they learn their abilities. Some have them by a natural affinity. Seb has made pacts to gain his warlock invocations. Pact Holder: The Demoness Hexien, a Succubus. Invocations Gained- '' Beguiling Influence- The second pact made by Seb with the demoness Hexien, though at the time he didn't know her name or what she was. Dark One's Own Luck- After recognizing his own horrid luck, Seb made this pact to improve his own luck and chances for survival. Frightful Blast- Out of anger and frustration, Seb made this pact as well with the demoness Hexien with for the purpose of using it to murder his father. Eldritch Chain- Tiring of being threatened by numerous enemies at once, Seb made this pact to even the odds. This is another pact with the demoness Hexien. Brimstone Blast- Seb's most recent invocation acquisition, this is the first one gained by way of the bond instead of a pact. '''Acolyte of the Skin' After murdering his own father, Seb gathered from his things what he thought would be useful. In all the books, tomes, notes and scraps he eventually found information detailing the Rite of Skin, also known as the Ritual of Bonding. What notes he wrote detailed information of finding some of the pages in a tomb near Hillsfar which is the reason Seb is in the region. Rite of Skin/Ritual of Bonding Demon bound to him: Hexien, a succubus. Granted Abilities Wear Fiend- Due to the merge with the demon Hexien, Seb's skin has a light crimson appearance. The merge has granted him an improved armor class, heightened dexterity, and Darkvision. Flame Resistance- Seb has become highly resistant to fire. Only intensely strong fire causes any harm to him. Fiendish Glare- An ability Seb loves a lot but rarely uses, this ability allows Seb to unnerve a person that he turns his eyes upon. His eyes glow a brilliant crimson radiance when this ability is used. The person he uses it on does not need to make eye contact with him or even see him to feel the weight of his gaze. If successful the target of his glare becomes stunned and suffer a weakening to their attack, damage, and saves equal to -2. Fiendish Knowledge- Through the bond with Hexien, the demoness whispered the secrets to crafting wondrous items to Seb. Seb has completed Rite 1 and 2 so far and has the information for part 3. He still needs parts four through six to complete the ritual. Seb currently has pages 2 and 3 of six parts of the information for the complete ritual. He has taken the first parts and have begun to scribe what he can into a tome, with the aid of the demon. Minions Seb is currently seeking a minion to do his bidding(through Leadership Feat). He's spoken of this before and has narrowed down his options to either a huge brute of a minion with a weak will to crush anything that stands in his way or an attractive, well shaped woman, preferably a tiefling, who can crush things in his way while he looks on... from behind. He is also aware, from conversations with Hexien, that in time he'll be capable of summoning a vrock from the Abyss when their bond is near complete. General Character Information General Character Information Appearance: (in Character's Description) Dress: In Combat: Personality: Motivations Goals Interests Hobbies Loves Fears Hates Weaknesses Relationships Interactions Aine Cerin Eira Jean Loic Joel Karis Kriegnar Ssa d'lil Cryso Vladimir Associated Organization/s None Background/Timeline (age in parentheses) Incomplete Category:PC